Eres la confianza que me falta
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Chat resulta gravemente herido y en el proceso de recuperación, su lady le confiesa algo que ni siquiera sospechaba. (*Light* Marinette aka Ladybug/Adrien aka Chat Noir)


**¡Hola!**

 **Desde hace algún tiempo, se me viene a la mente una imágen de Chat siendo herido y luego estando hospitalizado como Adrien y Marinette siempre iba a visitarlo. Pero como para conservar el anonimato, estaban separados por cortinas.**

 **Este es un OS que se me ocurrió a partir de la imagen de mi mente.**

 **Esperó que os guste ;)**

* * *

 **—** **ERES LA CONFIANZA QUE ME FALTA —**

* * *

Era curioso como todo París desechaba a Chat Noir, alabando siempre a Ladybug. Al gato no parecía importarle ser dejado de lado en las sombras de las que, supuestamente, venían sus poderes, así que ella no le tomó mayor importancia. Hasta ese día que los condujo a ambos a esto.

— Por favor, no llores, My Lady —suplicó el felino—. Ya me siento mejor.

Marinette enseguida se enjuago las saladas gotas traicioneras con la manga derecha, mientras que la mano izquierda enseguida apretó con más fuerza la diestra de la versión civil del felino.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba...?

— Las lágrimas son saladas —le llegó la voz del joven convaleciente, invisible para sus ojos tras las cortinas—. Yo tengo buen olfato.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, como si él pudiera observarla, a la vez que un tono avergonzado de rosa teñia sus mejillas. Dios, hay llorando la suerte de su compañero de batallas era todo lo contrario a lo que Ladybug era... Aunque, Chat Noir tampoco sonaba como él mismo desde que fue "hospitalizado" en el desván del Maestro Fu. Tal parecía que los dos perdían mucho sin sus antifaces.

Se había asustado mucho cuando después del típico choce de puños, Chat Noir cayera redondo al suelo, dejando al descubierto una gran herida que había estado ocultando de su compañera de batallas. Una que ni siquiera la cura milagrosa pudo curar. Acunandolo entre sus brazos, cada vez más ensangrentada la escena y gritando porque él volviera en sí, la llegada del anciano que una vez salvó de ser atropellado a la escena solo lo hizo todo más surrealista.

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng —la nombró el hombre tan tranquilamente, como si fuera ajeno a que las siete vidas del felino se le estaban escapando a su dueño del cuerpo. Ella se asustó aún más al oírle. Pues aun tenía su transformación—. No le ayudas gritando. Dejamelo a mi, solo yo tengo la cura para mis héroes.

Y no le creyo. Y no confió en él. Sobretodo en el tono en que había dicho "mis", como si realmente Chat Noir y ella fueran objetos de su propiedad. Apretando más al gato herido entre sus brazos, solo le siguió cuando el kwami verde del hombre se hizo visible para ella.

Recordaba el horror en el pequeño rostro del kwami tortuga como si fuera el suyo propio, y así era.

— ¡Amo! —había chillado Wayzz mientras corría hacía la muñeca del héroe caído, notando su débil pulso— ¡Amo! ¡Chat Noir, lo estamos perdiendo! ¡Por favor, Ladybug, confía en mi amo, no puedes dejar a Chat Noir morir!

Y procesando la existencia de un tercer kwami, se dio cuenta de que le había salvado la vida a ese viejo el mismo día que se convirtió en Ladybug. Ató cabos con la rapidez justa y necesaria para que Chat estuviera salvado.

— Sabes —la voz rasposa del civil que era su compañero de batallas la trajo de vuelta al presente—. Contrario a lo que se piensa, las personas no suelen llorar por tristeza, si no por frustración. ¿Qué es lo que frustra a My Lady?

Una radiante sonrisa, como las que solo Chat podía sacar en ella, apareció en el rostro de Marinette. Así que Chat Noir tras la máscara era todo un erudito. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

— No he podido salvarte —se culpó a si misma—. Yo soy la heroína principal, soy la más fuerte de los dos y sin embargo no he podido... —se cortó— En fin, no puedes verme, pero ya sabes como soy: Insegura, un estorbo... Supongo que descubrirlo te ha decepcionado mucho.

Para su sorpresa, el chico tras las cortinas le respondió con una atronadora risa (todo lo atronadora que podía con una gran herida cicatrizando en un costado). Marinette infló sus cachetes de la vergüenza y la indignación.

— ¡O sea, te abro mi corazón, te confieso mi mayor miedo y tú ríes! ¡Eres un gato tonto incluso sin máscara!

— Lo siento de verdad, My Lady —se apresuró a pronunciar—. Pero no he podido evitarlo. ¿Sentirme decepcionado por algo que ya sabía? Es gracioso.

Los ojos azules de Marinette se abrieron enormes.

— ¿L-lo sabías, que yo en realidad era así? ¿P-pero cómo?

Tras las cortinas, Adrien se sintió increíblemente enternecido por la chica invisible tras ellas.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? ¿Cuándo luchamos contra el chico gigante de piedra? Sin tener ni idea de lo que hacía yo me lance contra él como un auténtico suicida... mientras que tú te quedaste asustada en un rincón... pero entonces actuaste y, madre mía, fue simplemente genial.

Marinette se sonrojó, sorprendida y agradecida.

— Bueno, no podía dejar que hicieran puré de gato con mi compañero ya en el primer día de trabajo.

Tras las cortinas, Adrien rió su pequeño chiste.

— Así qué... ¿ya desde entonces me considerabas tu compañero?

— En realidad, no —fue sincera—. Para mi eras un idiota bromista del que no quería saber nada.

Tras las cortinas, le llegó un "Oh..." totalmente dolido a sus oídos. Marinette sonrió.

— Pero recuerdo que justo cuando pensaba que no servía como superheroína, el idiota bromista se volvió serio, me miró directo a los ojos y me confesó "yo si confio en ti" —se sonrojó un poco ante el recuerdo. Ni Tikki había conseguido hacerla sentir tan segura en ese momento de ansiedad. Si solo después de eso no hubiera conocido a Adrien, tal vez...—. Puede que no lo sepas Chat, pero si tú no hubieras estado ahí, si no me hubieras seguido dando ánimos, seguramente habría acabado tirando mis Miraculous a una cuneta y Ladybug no existiría más.

Tras las cortinas, Adrien no dijo nada, se había quedado totalmente mudo ante la confesión.

— Tú eres importante, Chat. Si no lo eres para los parisinos, para mi si que lo eres, mucho —apretó más su agarré en su mano—. ¡Así que no se te ocurra volver a darme un susto así! No... no me faltes. Tú eres la seguridad que todos admiran de Ladybug, sin ti, soy nada.

¿Qué decir? Adrien estaba prácticamente en el cielo felino escuchando eso.

— Es una promesa de sangre, My Lady —aseguró el chico, totalmente seguro.

— Prometo que no te volveré a usar de carnada —dijo ella de improviso.

— ¡Oh, no! —se quejó el felino— Le quitas toda la gracia, bichito.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Tikki.

— Ladybug —nombró la kwami su identidad de heroína, sabiendo perfectamente que él escuchaba— Se hace tarde y Chat Noir necesita descanso.

La chica asintió. Desdé el accidente, el maestro Fu había hechizado a todos los conocidos de Chat Noir, para que no notasen su falta a su rutina diaria, mientras se recuperaba en su casa.

Así que hasta para la misma Marinette, Adrien estaba tan perfecto como siempre y había asistido religiosamente a todas las clases, sin saber que en realidad había estado visitando al auténtico todas las tardes, separados por gruesas cortinas. Solo pudiendo tomarse de las manos. El único acto que podían hacer que no conllevara riesgo de descubrirse el uno al otro.

— ¿Plagg se encuentra bien? —le preguntó el joven a la kwami invisible tras las cortinas.

No le gusto nada escuchar suspirar apesadumbrado al pequeño ser.

— Ha estado mejor. Aun no ha abierto los ojos y las únicas muestras de vida que muestra son cuando grita tu nombre por las noches.

La kwami pudo notar perfectamente la pesadumbre en el cuerpo y alma del joven.

— Lo quiero a mi lado —le reclamó como siempre.

Marinette escuchaba callada. Todas las noches desde que recuperó la conciencia su compañero le pedía a Tikki que trajera a Plagg consigo. Y como siempre ella le contestaba:

— El Maestro no lo permite —y luego cerraba la puerta tras Marinette, dejando al joven encerrado en el lugar, reposando.

Con el corazón en un puño, Marinette se prometió a si misma que esa noche la torre Eiffel podía esperar, en su lugar iría a confirmar el sueño de Chat como Ladybug, al igual que todas las noches.

Solo una vez se había atrevido la heroína a correr las cortinas y solo se había encontrado una cabeza de cabellos rubios alborotados, rostro oculto bajo la almohada. No se había atrevido a darle la vuelta al durmiente, aunque muy tentada estaba.

Y sin embargo, lo que más le captó la atención fue el durmiente Plagg entre las manos del chico. Seguramente se había escapado la habitación buscando a su kwami y lo había llevado consigo a la habitación. Ella había visto a Plagg como Marinette, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, un pequeño rostro marcado por el dolor. Sin embargo, hay entre las manos de su portador, posado a la altura del corazón del chico durmiente sin rostro, parecía el pequeño gatito con antenas más feliz del mundo.

Se le hizo la escena más tierna del mundo. No tuvo corazón para delatar a su compañero, estando segura de que ella haría lo mismo tratándose de Tikki.

Sonrió enternecida por los pasillos de la casa del Maestro Fu, con la hermosa escena aun grabada en su mente. Y estaba segura que esos dos gatitos le harían perder la cabeza, pero también los necesitaba tanto como respirar. Casi tanto como se necesitaban el uno al otro.


End file.
